A Silent Wish
by vanish1318
Summary: A story of Malak and the Exile, preMandalorian war. “I know it’s not always the best course of action, to kill, but if it’s too protect that person…then I would, and without hesitation.”


A/N: Hey all. This story is in the way early stages, but i wanted to get it posted and see what you guys think! I'm still tinkering with the title (i don't usually name my stuff until _after _i'm done), as well as the Exiles name, but i've always liked the name Dawn so that's what i'm using for now. Last thing: It's a K rating for now, since this is the only chapter, but never fear! The rating will go up with later chapters. Feedback is ever welcome!

* * *

Dawn sat in silence as she watched the pair spar for what had to be millionth time. It was about all they did, at least when they weren't sitting secluded in one of their rooms, talking into the wee hours of the night about the Force knows what. Dawn stared longingly at the male of the pair as she had countless days before this one. He was tall, more than a foot taller than her petite five-foot frame, muscular but slim, and had intense brown eyes. Even though he was bald, a bit strange for a boy his age, she couldn't imagine him any other way, nor would she ever want to. She watched him thrust and parry with deadly grace that only comes with endless hours of practice, and she couldn't help but marvel at his expertise. His partner was just as eye-catching, if not more. She had long raven hair she kept in a high ponytail, golden skin, and deep violet eyes that flashed every time she jumped just out of his reach. Tall and slim like him, they were practically a match made in heaven. As Dawn stared at the girl, a familiar feeling rose to the pit of her stomach; envy. She wanted more than anything to be that girl she deemed as perfect. The knowledge that there were polar opposites never escaped Dawn. Short, pale, and frail was nothing she would every consider attractive, nor did she expect anyone else too. But as she watched the two finish their match, she couldn't help but wonder what life would be like if she was that girl everyone was drawn too, and everyone came to with questions. With that thought she gathered her things and sauntered back inside the enclave, knowing she had a lesson to attend to.

* * *

"Good Dawn, good! I swear, if you keep improving at this rate, you'll be better than I by tomorrow!" Master Galen Kor beamed at his student. Though lacking physical strength, Dawn certainly did have an incredible grasp of the Force, more than she would like to admit. Dawn just smiled at the compliment, not believing him to be at all serious. Kor was of the joking variety and it was difficult to tell when he was sincere. Kor was still smiling at his apprentice when all the objects she had been levitating suddenly crashed back to the floor. He jumped at the sound and noticed Malak walking down the hall, heading for the outside. He glanced back at Dawn and saw her blushing as she collected the articles she had so abruptly dropped. Kor, being of an intelligent mind, realized immediately what had happened.

"Dawn…you have the most advance force powers I have ever seen in a pupil, but you must learn to concentrate! Keeping your feelings in check is paramount to your success."

"I know Master Kor, it was stupid of me to loose concentration as I did. I swear it will not happen again."

"Now don't make promises you can't keep, but just remember one thing child. It is forbidden for the Jedi to form strong attachments with others. It is the most direct route to the dark side."

"Yes Master." She rolled her eyes as he nodded and looked away. How many times before had he warned her of the dark side? Yes it was important to know, but it was getting ridiculous. She almost wanted to fall just out of spite! Clearly the lesson was over so she adjourned once more to her favorite spot outside, yards away from the sparring circle…

* * *

Dawn yawned as she headed to her quarters for the night. She had endured physical training that afternoon, her least favorite and worst lesson. She always felt exhausted afterwards, mentally and physically. She would never improve if she didn't stop constantly berating herself for her poor performance. But she wouldn't stop reprimanding herself if she didn't improve! It was a vicious cycle for Dawn, one with no end in sight. She was so absorbed in her thoughts she didn't see the tall shape heading straight for her, until it rammed right into her, knocking her to the floor.

"Hey, watch where you're walkin you frakin idi…Oh, it's you Dawn. I'm sorry, are you okay?"

Dawn started carefully picking herself off the ground as she looked up and froze at what she saw. Malak staring down at her with…was that concern on his face? She took his offered hand that proceeded to help her up. She mumbled that she was alright, but he did not let go of her hand.

"Eh you look horrible. Get attacked by a kath hound or something?"

She smiled. "Something like that. Training with Master Fenir."

"Aw, that's pretty much is the same thing." He finally dropped her hand, and she could feel the imprint on her palm like a brand.

"You're not that great at the physical fighting stuff are you." He said it like a statement instead of a question.

"Geez is it that obvious?"

"Well, if you want…I dunno, I could um, help you practice sometime."

"Are you sure Revan wouldn't mind. I mean," she felt her cheeks go hot, "just because she seems to think you're the only worthy sparring partner."

"Nah, I'm tired of her beating me anyway. Wadduya say?"

"Well…I could use the help…"

"Great! Let's start tomorrow. Be at the ring at noon." With that he patted her shoulder and walked off, leaving her in stunned silence. Had he really just offered to help her? And to practice fighting no less! She skipped off to her room with renewed vigor, even as the knot in her stomach grew with each passing minute.

* * *

"Honestly Malak, I don't get how you can get so good at this. It's the most difficult thing I've ever done." Dawn was frowning after falling flat on her backside…for the 10th time in less than an hour.

"Oh come on Dawn, don't give up! It's not so hard, as long as you keep trying." How could she refuse with him smiling at her like that? They continued fighting until yet again she was on her back.

"Hey you lasted longer this time. I think you're improving."

"I don't know about that…" She rubbed her back as she got up, squinting at the pain. Malak's smile faded just a little.

"How about we take break? I have been pushing you a little hard."

"No it's probably good for me…but I would love a break."

He smiled and they went to sit on the grass. They sat in silence for a while. Dawn didn't mind, she was still overwhelmed that she was sitting on the ground next to Malak, of all people. The Order's most promising pupil, if you didn't count Revan of course, was choosing to spend her day with her. _Her!_ She couldn't help but think that there was a reason for it, some master plan of his. Why else would he want to waste his time on her? No one else ever had. She was just the plain quite girl that sat away from the others and kept to herself. She must have been frowning because Malak turned to her with a frown of his own,

"Whacha thinking about?"

She was startled out of her thoughts her mind went blank.

"Oh nothing really."

"It must be something. Your face looked so…sad."

"It's nothing really. I was just thinking…" She considered telling him the truth.

"What?"

But she changed her mind. "I was just thinking about how this is pointless. I'll never get better at this fighting stuff."

"Not with an attitude like that you won't! What are you going to do when you get your lightsaber? Throw it at people and hope it smacks them hard enough?"

She paused, choosing her words. "I'm hoping not to fight at all."

"What? That's impossible. You'll have to fight someone eventually! You can't lock yourself in your room your whole life."

"I know that! What I meant was…why do I have to learn how to do _this_ kind of fighting? Why must I fight at all?"

"Because you will be a Jedi someday, and with that comes…responsibility."

She pondered this, and finally turned her head toward Malak.

"Why do you do it Malak?"

"Why do I fight?" He paused, turning his face away to stare out at the infinite plains. When he spoke next, it was with definite resolve. "Because I know someone will need me someday. Someone will need me to protect them. If I'm not there, that someone could die. I know it's not always the best course of action, to kill, but if it's too protect that person…then I would, and without hesitation."

She was awed by his noble words, and couldn't think of a proper response. She wondered again what she was doing sitting with his boy. She didn't even deserve to be in his presence, let alone have a conversation with him. She noticed he was looking at her, not smiling this time, but with a serious expression.

"Malak –"

"Come on Dawn. Let's get back to it." With that he jumped up and headed to the sparring ring, not looking behind him to see if she was following. She got up slowly, wondering why he had ended the conversation so abruptly. Had it been that embarrassing? She hadn't thought so. She had thought his words had truth to them, and they inspired her to want to improve her fighting skills. With that, she grabbed her sword and ran to the sparring circle, eyes blazing with fervor.


End file.
